Mutant Physiology
The power to undergo mutation to have an altered physiology. Variation of Science Attuned Physiology and Monster Physiology. Also Called *Corrupted Physiology/Mimicry *Deviant Physiology *Freak Physiology *Infected Physiology/Mimicry *Infestation Physiology/Mimicry *Mutant Mimicry Capabilities The user can undergo mutation to receive heightened abilities and mutated physiology and/or various powers depending on the level/type of mutation, usually physical abilities. Applications * Enhancing Mutation * Infestation * Physical Augmentation Techniques * Infection Empowerment * Mutagen Empowerment * Secondary Mutation Variation * Chemical Mutation * Conjoined Physiology * Electricity Mutation * Fusionism Mutation * Genetic Mutation * Meteorite Mutated Physiology * Monster-Infused Mutated Physiology * Mutated Monster Physiology * Mystical Mutation * Quantum Mutation * Temporal Mutation * Transcendent Mutant Physiology Associations * Body Manipulation ** Organic Constructs * Evolution * Monster Physiology * Mutation Manipulation ** Mutation Inducement * Organic Abomination * Science Attuned Physiology Limitations * May have unstable DNA. * Regular to Absolute Restoration can cure those that have been mutated into monsters, especially Physical Restoration, Biological Manipulation, Conversion Negation, and finally, DNA Restoration. * May be unable to revert to original form. * The user's mutated form may experience destabilization. Known Users See Also: Mutants. Gallery File:Frieza_Final_Form.jpg|Frieza (Dragon Ball Series) is a mutant amongst his species, a trait he inherited from his father, which accounts to their abnormally high power level and cruelty. File:Utsuro's_Immortality.png|Utsuro (Gintama) is a mutated human born under the effects of Earth's Altana, remaining immortal so long as he remains on the planet to draw from the source. File:Kouka.png|Kouka (Gintama) is a mutated Yato born under the effects of Kouan's Altana, remaining immortal so long as she remains on the planet to draw from the source. Clayface by edwarddelandreart-d4hqpy9.jpg|Basil Karlo/Clayface (DC Comics) became a Deviant after an over-exposure to some chemicals, which mutated his entire cellular structure, turning him into a shape shifting monster of a clay-like substance. Faces of Evil Parasite 01.jpg|Rudy Jones/Parasite (DC Comics) became a Deviant after being covered in experimental chemicals, resulting in him becoming an energy-draining being. Deviant Mutates.jpg|Deviant Mutates (Marvel Comics) are severely mutated Deviants with greater genetic instability than normal Deviants. Man-Spider.jpg|Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) has become the Man-Spider. File:Itsy_Bitsy_(Earth-616)_from_Spider-Man_Deadpool_Vol_1_9_001.jpg|Itsy Bitsy (Marvel Comics) File:Sugar_Man_New_Mutants_Vol_3_27_Textless.jpg|Because of the faulty X-Gene, Sugar Man (Marvel Comics) became a monstrous being with Multiple Arms, Sharp Teeth, and the power to manipulate his size and mass. File:Marvel Comics Triton.jpg|While he used to be a normal Inhuman, Triton (Marvel Comics) had gained an aquatic yet monstrous appearance. File:Vox.jpg|The Super-Inhumans like Vox (Marvel Comics) are a subspecies of Inhumans, and are concerned to be much more stronger than them, but in return, they are in no way considered Human. File:Jūgo's_Sage_Transformation.png|Jūgo (Naruto) in the process of mutating himself via his enzymes. Sasuke.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) mutating his own body with the Cursed Seal of Heaven. File:Kimimaro_bone-whip.jpg|Kimimaro (Naruto) mutating his own body with the Cursed Seal of Earth. Curse Mark users.jpg|Orochimaru's (Naruto) Test subjects File:White_Zetsu_Army.jpg|White Zetsu (Naruto) are humans who are mutated in a degrading manner from the "God: Nativity of a World of Trees". File:Mutated Deborah Harper.jpg|After being kidnapped by Neo-Umbrella, Deborah Harper (Resident Evil 6), was forcibly injected with a mixture of different viruses and mutated into a spider-like monster. File:Ooze Rachael.jpeg|After being killed by a gang of T-Abyss Virus Oozes, Rachel Foley (Resident Evil: Revelations), was revived by the T-Abyss Virus as an Ooze. G-Virus.png|The G-virus (Resident Evil series) is a highly-advanced strain of the Progenitor Virus created by William Birkin. The virus possesses fierce-regenerative abilities that revitalize the body, but also mutates its host into a horrible monster. G Birkin Form 1.jpg|William Birkin (Resident Evil 2) was the creator the G-virus. After being mortally wounded, he infected himself with the virus, becoming a mutated creature of incredible strength, but slowly began to lose his humanity afterwards... G Birkin Form 2.jpg|...as William became increasingly injured during his fights with Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield, the G-virus rapidly healed and evolved his body to that a clawed juggernaut... G Birkin Form 3.jpg|...In his third form, the G-virus mutated William in a hulking, multi-armed brute with his humanity all but lost... G Birkin Form 4.jpg|...At this point in his forth form, William lost any resemblance to that of a rational being, transforming into a ferocious bipedal monster... G Birkin Form 5.jpg|...In his fifth and final form, William has sustained significant damage to the point where the G-virus was unable to fully heal him, leaving him to become nothing more than a mindless mass of flesh and teeth. Albert Wesker Uroboros.png|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) after absorbing the Uroborous stukov.jpg|Alexei Stukov (Starcraft), the only infested terran to fully retain his original personality. Chaos 1.png|Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) was once a normal Chao, but was mutated into his current form by prolonged exposure to Chaos Energy. Rick and Morty Cronenbergs.jpg|After Rick had failed to restore humanity, people have become Cronenbergs (Rick and Morty) due to another faulty antidote being spilled over all populations. Ninja Turtles.jpg|Ninja Turtles (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), were regular turtles before they came into contact with mutagen and mutated into anthropomorphic turtles. TMNT 2012 Mutagen.jpg|Mutagen (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles), alien substance that is the key explanation for the mutations. When the exposed to the mutagen, the affected person may experience a change in form, an increase in both size and strength, and may even experience a development in special powers. TIGERCLAW.png|Takeshi/Tiger Claw (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series) became mutated with tiger DNA, gaining the strength and claws of a tiger, nightvision, and a keen sense of hearing and smell. TMNT Fishface.png|Xever Montes/Fishface (Teenage Mutant Turtles 2012 TV series), touched a snakehead and came in contact with mutagen, gaining ability to breathe and swim underwater, powerful jaws and venomous fangs. Popup bio dogpound.png|Chris Bradford/Akita Dogound (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), was bitten by the Shredder's Akita and came in contact with mutagen, gaining a keen sense of hearing and smell, and superhuman strength with his left arm... Rahzar pu1.png|... when he came in contact with a second dosage of mutagen, he mutated into the skeletal werewolf Rahzar. In his new form retains his strength, regains his speed and agility and possesses razor sharp claws that he can project. Poor Gido.jpeg|Half of Gido's (Marchen Awakens Romance) was horrifically mutated by Chimera in order to punish her boyfriend Ian for disobeying orders. Destroyah.jpg|Destoroyah (Godzilla) is a Kaiju that started as a colony of prehistoric crustaceans mutated by the Oxygen Destroyer. The Aberrants.png|Aberrants (TF2 Freak) are a group of superpowered monsters created by Dr. Schadenfreude. They used to be functional at first, but all of them are considered semi-failures due to not being created properly. Infected Germedic.png|Infected Germedic (TF2 Freak) is a Mutant of extraterrestrial origin. Madic.png|After being exposed to mysterious chemicals, Madic (TF2 Freak) started to mutate into a monster with immunity to explosions. Vagineers.png|The Vagineers (TF2 Freak) are a race of Deviants that were first born from the Original Vagineer. They also come in different types, with each of them having a variety of extra powers alongside their physiology abilities. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Science Powers Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Mimicry Category:Physiology Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Enhancements Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries